The types of display technology not only include common display but also include transparent display and mirror display. As for the transparent display technology, a common transparent display device based on liquid crystal display (LCD) in the current market is to remove a backlight module at the rear of a display panel and arrange a lamphouse at the top rear of the display panel to provide light required for image display, but the display panel based on liquid crystal display has low light transmittance, so a display image of the display device has low contrast.